


When You Got Skin in the Game You Stay in the Game

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Virtue is Not a Word I'd Apply to this Situation [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Anal Sex, Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Deepthroating, Depravity, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Humiliation, Interns & Internships, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Submission, US Senate, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, lams but with a different Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: Alexander was mortified to return to the senator’s office the morning after. Had been worried about furtive glances and loaded looks. Concerned that he would be pulled away from his responsibilities during the middle of the day for more intimate activities. Even more concerned that the senator would drag him aside and admit that the whole evening had been a mistake. Though he would never admit just how much that thought made his heart beat desperately in his chest.But none of that was the case. The day after was as painstakingly bland as most other days since the beginning of the summer. Coffee orders and running back and forth to deliver messages and printouts. A truly anticlimactic followup to the night before that had Alexander wondering if perhaps he had dreamed the rough paces Senator Laurens had put him through. He stared a little too hard at one particular spot on his office door while handing off some files, trying to determine if he could make out the barely perceptible edges of a stain or if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.--------------AKA part 2 of the Alexander/Henry Laurens internship AU that absolutely nobody asked for
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Henry Laurens (1723-1792)
Series: Virtue is Not a Word I'd Apply to this Situation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887037
Comments: 29
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander was mortified to return to the senator’s office the morning after. Had been worried about furtive glances and loaded looks. Concerned that he would be pulled away from his responsibilities during the middle of the day for more intimate activities. _Even more concerned that the senator would drag him aside and admit that the whole evening had been a mistake._ Though he would never admit just how much that thought made his heart beat desperately in his chest. 

But none of that was the case. The day after was as painstakingly bland as most other days since the beginning of the summer. Coffee orders and running back and forth to deliver messages and printouts. A truly anticlimactic followup to the night before that had Alexander wondering if perhaps he had dreamed the rough paces Senator Laurens had put him through. He stared a little too hard at one particular spot on his office door while handing off some files, trying to determine if he could make out the barely perceptible edges of a stain or if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. 

By Thursday, he was growing desperate, anxiety bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he worked his way through writing a bunch of memos at one of the work tables in the main office space. Mindless work was an easy chance for his thoughts to wander down dangerous paths. Had he messed up? Was this all some huge mistake?

_Of course this was a mistake. You let a fucking senator blindfold you and shove his cock between your legs._

Before he could go too deep down that line of thinking, the door from the hall opened a little too loudly, and Alexander instinctively looked up in time to catch Senator Laurens giving a distracted wave to Valerie as he came back from lunch, phone pressed to his ear, his usual composure replaced with strained exasperation and barely concealed anger. “You are not skipping this vacation. I only ask this of you _once_ a year–” 

Alexander could hear a raised voice on the other end of the line, sharp and brash, and the senator pulled the phone a little farther from his ear to allow the other person to rant for a moment before cutting back in. 

“Yes, you are, and as a _grown man_ I expect you to act like one, not throw a tantrum because you don’t like what I have to say.” As the other end of the line erupted into another stream of yelling, Senator Laurens yanked the door to his private office closed behind him, leaving the rest of the office in awkward and uncertain silence at the interruption. 

Even through thick walls, Alexander could still hear the muffled noises of an ensuing argument, and for some inexplicable reason, the sound of it was starting to make _his_ blood run hot. He felt a stab of betrayal against his own body as the stirrings of arousal rose inside of him, unable to get that disciplinary, _paternal_ tone out of his head. 

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_

He took a steadying breath and got up, made his way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, staring back at himself in the mirror. Maybe it was a good thing the senator hadn’t brought up their illicit meeting since that night, that he seemed to be dutifully ignoring Alexander’s existence when it didn’t relate to work. Clearly the last thing he needed was to encourage whatever _this_ was. He gave himself five minutes to calm down before heading back out, but was stopped at the front desk before he could even make it to the worktable where his laptop still sat. “Alexander? Senator Laurens would like to see you in his office.” 

_Goddammit._

He knocked twice before entering, stepping hesitantly into the room. “Sir? You wanted to see me?”

“Close the door behind you, Alexander.” His heart sounded too loud and fast to his own ears, and he wondered if the senator could pick up on how out of sorts he was all the way from his desk. He did as he was told, setting the door back into place with a damning click as the latch bolt fell into place. “Sit.” 

There were a number of seats in the office, but he could tell by the look in his eyes that Senator Laurens wanted to address him properly, so he took the empty chair directly across the desk. The weight of the silence was crushing, and it didn’t take long for Alexander to start squirming underneath it. Unable to tolerate the discomfort much longer, he swallowed down his reservations. “Is everything alright, sir? You sounded upset earlier.” 

He regretted the words immediately after voicing them. Senator Laurens’s eyes narrowed as he stared him down, his voice scathing as he responded. “Of course everything is _alright._ Don’t meddle in things that are none of your business.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, feeling blood rush to cheeks as the admonishment hit him like a jagged knife. The silence settled again, and he began to wonder why the man called him into his office at all. 

Then, without a word, he pulled a piece of paper out of a folder from the top drawer in his desk, slid it across the surface with the words facing down. “I need you to run out and pick up a few things, Alexander. I’ll reimburse you. Just make sure to save your receipts.”

Alexander’s forehead crinkled in confusion. Senator Laurens just wanted him to go to the store? He had been _sure_ there was something in his tone. An undercurrent that suggested something… darker. He picked up the list, turning it over to see printed, bullet point style items. Inconspicuous, untraceable as coming from the senator at all with no identifying information or handwriting. Most of the items were perfectly normal. Divider tabs, paperclips, the senator’s favorite pens. But then– about halfway down– he nearly choked as he read the word.

“Sir?” He could tell his face was bright red now, and the embarrassment only fueled the confusing rush of emotions and renewed arousal. 

“That will be all, Alexander.” The dismissal was evident in the clipped way the words rang through the office, and Alexander pushed the chair back, ready to get away from that piercing gaze as quickly as possible. “And please prioritize that list over any other tasks. My last pen is almost out of ink, and I just can’t stand the ballpoint pens Valerie keeps up front.”

* * *

  
When Alexander had returned with the requested items, Senator Laurens accepted all of them except one. “Keep that in your pocket and come back tonight once I’ve sent everyone home. Seven o’clock. Don’t be late this time.” Alexander felt the thrill of anticipation as he sat back down at the work table, thinking over the words again. He brought his hand down to touch the outside of his pocket, feeling the edge of the small bottle tucked out of sight. If anyone found out, if he dropped it somehow, he would be _mortified_. The thought made his blood sing with unspoken threat and humiliation. 

His mind shifted back to earlier in the day, Senator Laurens on the phone, tight, poorly controlled frustration in his voice. Undercurrent of anger. Alexander wondered what sort of situation was enough to break through that cool control. Wondered if the anger would still be there when he carried out whatever plans he had in store for tonight. 

He ached for the promise of it, and it was damn near impossible to focus on anything the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

When the senator made a point to dismiss everyone for the night, Alexander left as well. The need for discretion was at the forefront of his mind, so he couldn’t rightly _stay_ in the office while everyone else packed their bags. He stopped by for a quick bite to eat at a nearby cafe, sure that he would be far too occupied to get dinner once he arrived back at the office. 

The whole section of the building that housed Senator Laurens’s staff was silent as he stepped inside, the lights in the main room turned off for the night, only the crack of light from the senator’s private office breaking through the darkness now. The sequence of events felt familiar, though not quite as eerily dangerous as the first time. 

He made sure to arrive five minutes early, knocked on the door and pushed his way inside without waiting for an answer. 

“Good evening, Alexander.” 

The senator didn’t look up from the laptop in front of him, his eyes scanning the screen intently, so Alexander closed the door behind him and waited. After a few more distracted seconds the senator said softly, still without looking up, “Get the lock as well.” Alexander’s throat felt far too dry as he swallowed, but he turned back and set the lock regardless.

The excitement from earlier in the day turned to hesitation now, doubts prickling under his skin as he wondered for the hundredth time since last week what the hell he was doing. However, those doubts faded quickly as Senator Laurens cleared his throat, casual as if he were giving his coffee order when he spoke again. “Jacket and tie off, if you please.” Shoving down the voice inside of him telling him to leave, not to go through with this depraved encounter _a second time_ , Alexander shrugged out of his jacket, hung it up by the door as he had done before, feeling an unsettling sort of deja vu as he stepped back and took in the inconspicuous image of it. Still facing away from the desk, he worked the knot at his throat loose and pulled the tie from around his neck, folding it and laying it over on the coffee table. Unsure what to do next, waiting on more explicit instructions, he hovered next to the armchair. Kept his eyes on Senator Laurens, afraid of exactly what the man could do given the element of surprise. 

It’s a good thing he was paying such close attention, because he didn’t use words at all, simply motioned Alexander over with a silent hand gesture. He felt a pleasant shiver work it’s way up from the base of his spine as he crossed over to the desk, possibilities flashing through his mind, each one more enticing than the last. When Alexander stopped beside that large chair, he finally looked up from his work, eyes tracing over him with a lingering glance, controlled, but filled with desire all the same. “You never responded to my greeting, Alexander.”

His breath stopped in his chest for a moment as he thought back through the last few minutes, retraced his steps, and– yes– Senator Laurens had greeted him as he walked in, and Alexander, too distracted by his own eager nerves, had failed to respond in kind. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to ignore you, I promise.” His voice sounded pathetic, panicked, desperate to his own ears, but if he was right about the boundaries of this game, then he doubted the senator would be too displeased by his tone. 

He knew he was right when the corner of the man’s mouth turned up just the slightest bit. “I think we can forgive your lapse in manners.” Alexander let out a breath of relief. The last thing he needed was the senator deciding he had been too impolite and denying him release for a second week in a row. “That is, _if_ you do a good enough job making it up to me.” 

And Alexander didn’t need to know what _exactly_ Senator Laurens had in mind to know that the very idea of atoning for the misstep was enough to have his cock filling out at an embarrassing rate. He nodded his head in agreeance with the plan, but the senator gave a long sigh and shook his head slowly side to side, looking for all the world like Alexander had deeply disappointed him. 

“I’m being very generous with you, Alexander. What do you say when someone is generous?”

The tug of shame had heat pooling in both his face and his groin. “Thank you, sir.”

“Better.” He pushed back from the desk, remaining seated in his chair but leaving space and spreading his legs a little wider. “Now, go ahead and kneel down there.”

He hesitated just a moment too long as he considered being trapped between the man’s legs, thought through the implications of what he’d be _doing_ down on his knees between his legs, and it was enough for Senator Laurens to breathe a sigh that held a certain amount of carefully curated disappointment. “Unless you’d rather go home for the night.” 

It couldn’t be a serious suggestion. He had to know as much as Alexander himself did that he had no intention of leaving _now_. Not when this encounter held the promise of finishing what had been left so cruelly _unfinished_ last time. Still, there was a certain inexplicable threat in the invitation to leave, and Alexander felt his heart race at the mere mention of it. “No sir, please,” he said, his voice veering towards panic. “Please let me stay.” He dropped down to his knees, situating himself between the man’s legs, muscular thighs to either side of his face. Senator Laurens nudged him back further with his foot until he was fully under the desk, ducking his head just a bit to fit comfortably. 

Glancing down with a hungry look in his eyes, he hummed in approval, though all Alexander could see now was his legs, his lap, and the dark wood of the desk surrounding him. “That’s what I thought, Alexander.” He watched, anticipation thrumming through his veins as a hand came down to his lap, undoing his fly. One thumb reached out, traced the curve of Alexander’s lower lip just briefly. “Do you know what to do, or will you need guidance?”

The subtle taunt rose another humiliated blush to his cheeks, and he found it hard to get the answer out past the thick embarrassment clogging his throat. “I’ve done this before,” he mumbled truthfully. Well, maybe not _this_ specifically, but he gathered the intent of the question and figured the answer sufficient enough. 

“You need to speak up if you want me to hear you from down there.” 

He took a steadying breath and tried again, the need to repeat himself only fueling his humiliation. “I know what I’m doing, sir,” he reiterated with a certain amount of stubborn rebellion in his tone. 

He heard a quiet chuckle above him, as Senator Laurens’s hand retreated back above the desk. “I truly don’t think you do, Alexander, but go on then. Let’s see you apologize properly.”

Alexander reached forward, tentative, still unsure of the rules of the game. Listened closely for any signs and went slow to ensure he was doing this correctly. Pressed up against the senator’s briefs where his fly was undone, bit back an involuntary whimper when he felt him already mostly hard beneath the fabric. He wrapped his fingers more carefully around his length, giving an experimental squeeze. He was rewarded with a quiet hum of approval, so he dipped his fingers into the waistband, intent on setting to the task before him, when he felt a hand duck back below the desk and grip his wrist. 

Alexander blinked twice, confused. “Sir?”

“Be a good boy and ask for permission first.” 

_Jesus fucking Christ._

He swallowed down the reflexive backtalk that came to mind at the command and buried his dignity down as deep as he could manage. “Please, sir.”

“Please _what_ , Alexander?”

He let out a deep breath, felt more of his pride slip out with it. “Please, can I touch you?”

“Where?” 

He closed his eyes as he spoke through gritted teeth, the rush of shame stuck somewhere high in his chest. “Your cock. _Please_ , sir.” 

Alexander was grateful that, at the very least, his face was hidden from the senator’s scrutiny as he was forced through these cruel and downright humiliating steps. 

"Very good.” He could imagine the pleased smirk on Senator Laurens’s face even now, but the praise was enough to counteract any instinctual irritation. “Go ahead, my boy.”

He gave a gratified sigh of relief and tugged the briefs down just enough to free his erection from its confinement. A beat passed as he took in the sight, tried to muster up what was left of his will power and judgement to think through his next steps. But then the senator’s hand was back again, wrapped around the back of his head and tugging him forward, and he found he no longer needed to worry about choosing how to proceed. “Your mouth will suffice. No need to waste time with your hands, Alexander.”

He was vaguely aware of the indignity of being pulled into the other man’s lap, but still, he licked his lips and opened, allowing the strong hand at the base of his skull to guide him. Closed his eyes as the senator’s cockhead slipped into his mouth, did his best to relax into the feel of it as he dragged Alexander in deeper, closer. He could feel the brush of rough fabric against his skin. Unsure what to do with his hands, he brought them up to the man’s thighs, gripping tightly, grounding himself to _something_ as his mind spiraled into thoughts of how this was utterly insane.

_What the hell am I doing? And why?_

_Why don’t I want to stop?_

He couldn’t answer those questions. Not now, possibly not ever. But as he felt the tip of Senator Laurens’s cock nudge against the back of his throat and the corresponding twisted pang of arousal in his own groin, he knew that no matter how fucking _wrong_ this was, he’d be back for more at the first invitation. 

He paused briefly as Alexander’s throat spasmed tight around the intrusion, but didn’t pull out. Waited through the pained choking noises until the boy beneath him regained composure, control of his breathing, and then forced his way in excruciatingly slow. Careful. Inch by torturous inch until all Alexander could do was hold his breath and wait for mercy. Infinitely composed, the senator didn’t let out his indulgent groan until he was entirely sheathed in the wet heat of Alexander’s mouth, hand still at the back of his neck, light enough that he could pull away if wanted to.

_He didn’t want to._

He reflexively tried to swallow around the length forcing its way down his throat, and the effort set off another round of wet, wounded noises. Still, he didn’t pull off. Remained on Senator Laurens’s cock through sheer force of will. He craved the approval, the praise, of the man above him. Only hoped this desperate act would win him some scrap of what he needed. 

Finally, when he was beginning to wonder if the senator intended to allow him to breathe _at all_ , he pulled back. Alexander gasped for air, and it was almost too much, his head rushing with the sudden influx. 

At the sound of the raw choking and coughing noises as Alexander tried to get control of himself again, Senator Laurens brought his hand up, petting gently at his hair, tugging the elastic out and running his fingers carefully through the strands. “There, there my boy. I thought you said you had done this before.” There was a hint of reproach in his tone, and Alexander felt his temper flair with embarassment. 

“I have,” he choked out, his voice already rough from the abuse to his throat. It wasn’t _his_ fault none of the others had been quite so large or shoved their cocks down quite so deep. No, before now every experience had been much more careful, filled with concern about going too far, doing too much. Causing him pain. Taking advantage. 

None of them had been quite this thrilling. 

_What a fucked up thought._

“Are you sure? You won’t like the consequences if I find out you’ve been lying to me, Alexander.” The hand stilled, and then twisted in his hair, just a quick, threatening tug before it gentled again. 

“I’m _not_ lying,” he insisted, his voice rasping just a little. The senator didn’t respond this time. Just placed his hand more firmly against the back of Alexander’s head. A signal that he didn’t dare ignore. He sunk back down on his cock, taking just half of it in this time. 

“More, my boy.” The command was stern. Left no room to argue. “Go on, you can do it.” 

With the encouragement echoing like approval in his ears, he relaxed his throat as much as he was able and took another inch, instinctively flinching as the head hit the back of his throat again. He tried to pull back, but Senator Laurens’s hand held him in place now. He didn’t push him down, but didn’t let him off either. “Can you breathe, Alexander?” 

Unable to speak, Alexander hummed his assent around the cock in his mouth, deep, but not blocking off his airway quite yet. 

“Excellent. Be good for me, and don’t move until I say so, understood?”

Through a haze of lust-filled confusion, he hummed again. Nearly pulled back instinctively as the weight of the senator’s hand disappeared from the back of his skull, but caught himself at the last second. With the sudden stillness, he found himself increasingly aware of all of the discomforts infiltrating his body. The stiffness in his knees where he knelt, soreness in his neck from the angle as he bent over the senator’s lap, stretch in his jaw, ache in his cock as every stab of depraved humiliation drove him to new heights of arousal. 

The discomfort had distracted him enough that he didn’t quite process what was going on beyond his own body, but as he settled into the position, he began to pay attention to his surroundings again. Registered quiet noises above him as the senator settled back into a more comfortable position. Then he heard clicking, _typing_ , and oh–

_Oh shit. Goddammit. Is he fucking working right now?_

Alexander made a noise of protest, though he had enough sense not to pull off even as indignation sparked hot along his nerves. 

The sound of fingers on the keyboard stilled. “Quiet, Alexander.” He let the stern words sink in a moment before he began typing again, then continued, his voice a dangerous purr. “Remember your place, be patient for me. You don’t want tonight to end like last time do you?”

Alexander’s heart skipped a beat, the cruel threat twisting panic into his already erratic heart. He knew it was pointless, but he tried to respond anyway. The garbled, “no, sir” was completely incoherent around the senator’s length. 

He laughed from above, seeming to appreciate the effort and understanding the intent regardless. “Then _behave_ , my boy.”

So he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander wasn’t sure how long he remained underneath the desk, painfully aware of every movement, every sound, every twitch of his own cock as he thought about where he was and what he was doing. Who he was doing it to. At some point the pain in his legs turned to pins and needles, and eventually he lost feeling in them completely. He had shifted on the ground, repositioning, to try to get the blood flow back, but ceased the little movements at the low note of warning Senator Laurens gave in response. Apparently _behaving_ involved both perfect silence _and_ perfect stillness. 

At some point his hyper awareness of everything faded to something duller, as if the details of his existence had blurred at the edges. And, well– shit. 

_This was new. This was_ good _. Everything was finally fucking quiet._

His thoughts softened, eased. No longer running a mile a minute. The tension in his shoulders abated, and he felt himself relax into his place on his knees a little more. He was almost sure Senator Laurens could feel the subtle movement as his body language shifted, but he didn’t say anything this time. 

Eventually, the blurred edge softened into something even more calming. Almost like a trance. He wondered absently if this was what people were talking about when they raved about the benefits of meditation. He had always scorned that type of stuff, but _this_ was definitely the type of calming practice he could get behind. His mind had never felt this clear in his life. He was so relaxed he didn’t hear the typing stop, the click of the laptop screen closing. Didn’t notice the senator’s hand slip back under the desk, stroking at his hair once again. 

“You’re doing so well, Alexander.”

The words roused him, sent a shiver down his spine, and he blinked his eyes open, realizing for the first time that they had been shut for who knows how long. Senator Laurens moved the hand to his shoulder, nudging him back, and after a moment of bleary confusion Alexander got the hint, pulled off and sat back on his heels. He knew his lips were slicked with spit, was sure his face was a mess. Felt his hands twitch with the self conscious urge to wipe his chin and cheeks off, but thought better of it. Left them where they were on top of sturdy thighs. Didn’t want to tempt fate just yet. 

After a few silent minutes, the senator pushed his chair back from the desk, peered down at Alexander. Watched with a glitter of amusement in his eyes as Alexander’s hands slid off from where they had been resting and he fumbled for a moment with where to put them. “Hands on your knees.” It had the cadence of a gentle suggestion, but Alexander knew better than to mistake it for anything but a command, and he was quick to follow the instructions.

“Now tell me, how many times have you done that before tonight?” 

Even now, even after holding the man’s cock in his throat for an indeterminate length of time and passing into some sort of transcendent state, Alexander still couldn’t hold back his snark. His words were his most trusted defense mechanism, and the predatory glint in the senator’s eyes seemed able to set it into motion with no more than a glance. 

“Gotten underneath a US senator’s desk and let him put his dick down my throat? Just this once, sir.” He flinched at his own response, anticipatory fear at the impending reaction. 

But Senator Laurens just smiled, calculated, and _god_ – that was worse. It was impossible to read how this was going to go with that collected, controlled expression. He wished he had never been instructed to stop the long session of cockwarming. It seemed he was safer from his own worst instincts with something impeding his ability to speak. 

“Oh, my boy, when will you learn to control that mouth of yours?”

_I just kept it pretty fucking controlled for however long you were sending fucking emails._

He clenched his jaw and held back the comment this time, intent on avoiding further inflaming the situation.

“Now, answer me. How many times have you had another man in your mouth?”

His face burned and he glanced down at his hands, pressed firmly into his knees. “Three, sir.” 

“And have you ever had someone inside of you anywhere else?”

He was sure he was about to sink into the floor from embarrassment, but he silently nodded, refusing to look up.

“How quickly you forget your lessons,” he said with a tsk. “They’re really very simple instructions, Alexander. Eyes on me when you’re speaking. Use your words. And you can’t even do _that_.”

He swallowed against the shame rising up his throat and– _fuck_. He could feel actual tears pricking at the corners of his eyes now. The very idea of it was mortifying, and he bit his lower lip to try and stop them from spilling. “I’m sorry, sir. Please, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. I’m just distracted. I forgot.” He could still feel the threat from earlier, the promise of being left unsatisfied _again_ , but that thought paled in comparison to that notion that he was somehow failing. He wanted– no _needed_ – the senator to know that he was capable of this. “Please, sir, please. I need this. Please, _I can do better_.” The tears were falling now, but he left his hands pressed stubbornly where they were, determined to show that he could at least follow one instruction. 

“Oh Alexander, don’t worry. You’re not in trouble.”

Alexander blinked up at him, the tears obstructing his vision. A sharp thrum of confused gratitude rushing through his chest. “Sir?”

“It’s alright, my boy. Do you think I’m so cruel I wouldn’t allow you a chance to fix your mistakes?” 

He bit his lip, unsure how to respond. The honest answer was _yes_. Luckily, it seemed the senator didn’t require an answer for that particular question. 

“After all, you’ve been so good tonight, and good behavior needs to be rewarded.” He flashed a fond smile, and the words sent both relief and fear through him. Because it couldn’t be _this easy_. That’s not how this thing between the two of them worked. He had no doubt that the senator wasn’t going to make this easy on him. “Stand up for me, Alexander.”

He scooched forward on the floor, awkwardly crawling out from his spot under the desk until he was able to pull himself to his feet. His legs were shaking just a little bit, unsteady as the feeling slowly seeped back into them, the warm rush of blood flow being reintroduced, and he leaned one hand hard on the desk for balance.

Senator Laurens watched him carefully, perceptive eyes drinking in his every move. “How do you feel?”

The urge to swallow down some sarcastic comment was even harder this time, but he managed. Was slowly learning that this might be the one area of his life where his impetuous comments might genuinely get him into more trouble than they were worth. “I’m alright, sir. Just– please. Please, I need you to touch me.”

He breathed another soft laugh. “We’ll see. Now, come here,” he said with that tone that demanded obedience, motioning Alexander forward into the space between his spread thighs. “Let’s see how well you listened earlier.” Alexander, distracted by everything else that had happened that night, couldn’t imagine what he was talking about as hands slipped down to his hips. That barest brush of contact sent an embarrassing pang of want through him, and he couldn’t quite hold back the reflexive whimper that sprang to his lips. Senator Laurens just smiled, dipped a hand down into his pocket and– oh. 

“Oh, very good.” The hand retreated, now holding a small bottle of lube up in between them. “You had this with you all day since I sent you out to the store?”

His cheeks burned at the thought of it. Remembering how concerned he had been over anyone finding out. Remembering the rush of flustered excitement every time he ran his fingers against the smooth plastic throughout the day. “Yes, sir.” 

“Hmm.” He gave Alexander a considering once over, pressed the bottle of lube into his hand, then tapped his hip lightly. “Turn around and lean forward against the desk.”

Alexander could feel the flush creeping down his neck as he lowered himself over the sturdy wood, leaning his weight on his forearms, the bottle still gripped tightly in one hand like a promise. 

“Yes,” Senator Laurens with a pleased hum. “That’ll do nicely.” 

With each passing minute Alexander was increasingly aware of the fact that the senator hadn’t left his goddamn chair the entire night as he ordered him around. He huffed an impatient sigh as he settled more comfortably against the smooth surface. 

Senator Laurens ignored the rebellious little noise, and Alexander could hear the leather creak as he leaned back. “Do you know why I asked you to pick that up, Alexander?”

He felt his throat constrict. He couldn’t answer that. Even after every deviant thing that had happened between the two of them, describing his own assumptions for the night felt like too much. He pressed his lips tightly together before finally deciding on a half truth. After all, Senator Laurens had been unpredictable in his plans thus far. He really _didn’t_ know his full intentions for the night. “No, sir.” 

But the senator didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. “Oh, come now. You’re a smart boy.” Alexander pressed his face lower down against the desk, hoping if he hid himself well enough he could get out of this predicament. “Tell me what you were thinking when I asked you to go pick that up. Tell me what you assumed would happen tonight. And Alexander, remember to look at me while you do so.”

_Goddammit._

He picked his head back up, craned his neck to glance over his shoulder, the position frankly uncomfortable. Felt his cock twitch at the hungry way the senator’s eyes fixed on his own. “I assumed you were going to fuck me, sir.” He felt his heart rate pick up at the filthy admission, and he fixed his own stare somewhere on the senator’s forehead, doing his best to keep up the pretense of eye contact while completely unable to force himself into it. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” The corner of his lip pulled up in an amused half-smile. “Now, I’d like to watch as you stretch yourself. Since you told me you’ve done this before, I assume you won’t need me to show you how.”

Alexander swallowed hard, blinking back over his shoulder. Last time, being ordered onto his knees, shoved against the door. It was all perverse and wrong of course, but it was _simple_. He didn’t need to think. Didn’t need to participate. There was a certain freedom in giving up all control. 

This was more difficult. 

He didn’t know where to begin. Worried his lower lip between his teeth as his breath caught in his throat. “Sir, _please_. I can’t.” 

“You will do it or you’ll leave, Alexander. It’s your choice.” The words were soft, icy, and he knew any attempt at changing the man’s mind was useless. It didn’t feel like a choice at all. 

Alexander got as close as he had up until that point to leaving. He broke eye contact with Senator Laurens, turned back towards the door and stared hard. He could go. He still had his clothes on. Still had some semblance of dignity, though maybe not as much as he had started the summer with. Still had a trace level of composure left inside of him. If he got up and left right now, shrugged back into his jacket, no one would spare him a second glance. It would be simple. 

_Except it wasn’t._

There was _nothing_ simple about this. Leaving included. He would still have to face the senator the next day. Would have to return to this office over and over again until the end of the summer. And he harbored no doubts that if he left now it would be the end of this game. He wasn’t sure he could handle the constant ache of desire the rest of the summer now that he had gotten the smallest taste of what it might be like to have someone take care of his baser needs so thoroughly. Not knowing that he’d have to be near this man every single day. 

He grasped for something, _anything_ , to make this easier. “Please sir.” His throat still felt raw from earlier in the night, but he kept his voice loud enough to ensure he was heard as he turned back over his shoulder. “Just tell me what to do. I’ll do it, but I need help.” The words sounded so strange to his own ears. If anyone from back home had heard him, they would have sworn it was someone else. Alexander Hamilton didn’t beg. Didn’t ask for help. Would certainly never plea for someone to give him orders.

 _And yet_ _here he was, right where the senator wanted him._

He breathed a low breath of delighted laughter from where he lounged back in his seat. “I don’t think you need all of those clothes. Go ahead and take them off.” 

With a deep, shuddering breath, he placed the bottle carefully down on the desk and straightened up. Undid the buttons on his shirt with barely trembling fingers. Kicked off his shoes and shoved his pants down to his ankles, doing his best not to fall as he stepped out of them, his legs still a little unsteady. Folded all of it and placed it in a tidy stack on the corner of the desk. “All of it, Alexander.” Senator Laurens’s voice behind him, sharp and commanding. He flushed, but pulled down his boxer briefs as well, added them to the pile. He could feel every nerve on his body alight with the attention from the senator’s gaze, and it made his hairs stand on end. 

“Much better. Now, lean back over the desk, and grab the lube.” He felt the shame burn inside of him, brighter than the setting sun shining through the window, as he followed the instructions. He uncapped the bottle, braced himself once again, the solid wood smooth and stable beneath his bare chest, and waited. 

“What a pretty sight.” Alexander bit his lower lip to stop the involuntary response itching at his throat. Felt a tingle of humiliation and desire building at the base of his spine. “Spread your legs a little farther so I can see you, my boy– yes perfect. Now, start slow, one finger.” 

He was pretty sure the flush on his skin would never cool at this point, but at least from this angle Senator Laurens couldn’t see his face. Couldn’t see how much this whole depraved act was affecting him. He slicked one finger, careful not to spill any on the desk– goddamn mahogany, he had asked around about it after their last encounter– and reached back awkwardly behind himself until he was positioned correctly. He worked the lube around his rim for a few seconds, as much for additional comfort as to further stall the inevitable. At a wordless noise from the senator though, he finally pushed in, just past the first knuckle, letting out a breath that broke off into a hushed moan as his oversensitive nerve endings lit up at the touch. 

Alexander could just barely hear the responding covetous noise from behind him, and his chest swelled with a wave of satisfaction. Even now, even stripped of his clothes and his pride and any good sense he might have possessed, he still had this. He took a deep breath and pushed in further, moaned louder, allowed himself to fall into the sensation of it. Leaning his face down against the wood, closing his eyes, he could almost forget where he was. He worked his finger in and out, deeper, quicker each time until he found a comfortable rhythm. 

Embarrassingly enough, even _this_ was tipping him dangerously close. The whole night, every moment, had been winding him up tighter and tighter, and the knowledge that the senator was _watching_ him touch himself like this was almost more distracting the sensation itself. 

“Two fingers, Alexander.” The commanding tone sent a heady rush through him, desire to please and his need to feel _more_ intertwining into something consuming. He worked quickly, drizzled more lube onto his fingers and quick as he could was pushing the second one in as well, groaning more vocally against the tightness now. The senator hadn’t touched him yet, but already this was more than last time, and even though he was the one doing all the work he felt an unplaceable sense of gratitude. 

He had already discarded most of his dignity, what was a little more? “Thank you, sir,” he breathed, panting out another choked off noise as he pressed in farther, spreading his fingers apart inside of himself and feeling the muscles low in his groin clench in response. 

“How does it feel?” 

“Good. So good, sir. Thank you.” He panted out the words in time to his movements, a staccato rhythm, speeding and stuttering the more that pleasure tightened inside of him. 

“Are you close?” The words made his breath catch in his throat because _yes_ he was close, but he didn’t want that admission to cause any repercussions. Didn’t want to _stop_.

He whimpered– _actually goddamn whimpered_ – into his shoulder, and just barely loud enough to be heard answered, “Yes, sir.”

The laugh Senator Laurens gave sounded cruel, but his words were generous. “It’s alright, Alexander. Go ahead.”

His mind worked faster even as it clouded over with the rising haze of pleasure, trying to figure out what sort of play this was. It only took a moment until it caught up to him. They wouldn’t be done after this, and he was sure he was _stretching himself_ for a reason. “Please sir, I want to come on your cock.”

“Oh, my dear boy, you haven’t earned that privilege yet.” And _there_ was the cruelty he had expected. Alexander cried out with a choked off sob as the denial tipped him over the precipice. He reached his other hand down, gave himself a couple of quick strokes, and was spilling before he could even comprehend what was happening. His whole body tightened, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, as he rode through the high, only ceasing the erratic movements of both hands until he started to drift back into an over sensitized state of contentment. He dropped heavily forward, letting his chest and head fall against the desk, pulled out slowly where his fingers were still buried in his own ass, allowed his arms to hang limply by his sides. 

“Come here, Alexander, and bring the lube with you.” He groaned weakly in protest, not sure if he even _could_ walk right now, but Senator Laurens didn’t seem to appreciate his post-orgasm, exhausted rebellion. “None of that. Come here, now.” The last word was sharp enough that it broke through the daze. He pushed himself up with his clean hand, feeling a little wobbly but otherwise alright, and wiped the other hand against his bare thigh to clean off the worst of the lube. Snatched up the little bottle from where he had left it on the desk. He turned slowly, and at least now the humiliation at his own state, the stark contrast between their appearances, their levels of composure, was subdued by the contented, fuzzy feeling emanating from somewhere in the middle of his chest. Senator Laurens still sat in that large, expensive looking chair, one hand wrapped around the base of his dick. Alexander wondered if he had been stroking himself the whole time and felt another shameful burst of pride. 

He bridged the few steps between them, standing before the senator and blinking wide eyes at him through the high that still clung to his senses. “Thank you, sir,” he said, breathless, as he licked his lips. 

“Mmm what a good boy you’re being. Come up here, Alexander.” He patted his lap, and even though he would never in a million years have seen himself arriving at this particular moment, he climbed up, straddling the man’s legs, the pull in his thighs exposing his over sensitized cock in a way that sent a pang of anxiety through him at the thought of how vulnerable he was like this. Now that he was here, he allowed Senator Laurens to place his hands at his hips, thumbs stroking at hip bones that jutted out just a little too much. He squirmed under the touch, everything feeling like _too much_ right now. “You did a wonderful job preparing yourself, my boy,” the senator murmured, leaning in so the words rang soft and straightforward directly into his ear. “Are you ready for more?” 

The shiver that hit Alexander at the question ran down his spine, reverberating all the way through his extremities. He whimpered again, already knew he had lost the fight to hold onto any shred of dignity, and answered the exact way he knew was expected: “Yes, sir. Please.”


	4. Chapter 4

The senator made a soft noise, clearly pleased by the desperate obedience in Alexander’s tone. Gripped fingers in at his hips and guided him, lifting up until he was high on his knees and bringing one hand down between their bodies, plucked the bottle of lube from where it was still clenched in Alexander’s hand. He couldn’t see what the senator was doing, had closed his eyes, allowing himself to be maneuvered and positioned against the tiny voice of better judgement in the far recesses of his mind, but he could feel the brush of his hand against skin, the press of his cock as he lined up against Alexander’s rim. His muscles tightened instinctively against it, his body too lit up with sensitivity to welcome even _more_ right now, but Senator Laurens just squeezed at his hip in a commanding way, trailed his fingers back to rub soothingly at one cheek. “Relax, Alexander. Breathe.” 

He hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath. 

As he let his lungs deflate, the senator grabbed him at the waist with his free hand and pressed down firmly, guiding Alexander onto his lap.

The stretch was _too much_. He breathed out a quiet whine, leaned his head forward against the man’s shoulder with just the tip of his cock pressed inside of him. When he dug his fingers into Alexander’s hip more insistently, signaling for him to sink lower, Alexander choked back a sob and remained defiantly where he was. Didn’t pull off, he wasn’t sure what the consequences for that would be and didn’t want to find out, but he didn’t obey the silent direction either. 

“You’re fine,” Senator Laurens chided. “Behave for me, my boy. Keep going.” 

Swallowing down his protests, feeling the flash of shame at being so easily reproached, he did as he was told. Took a shuddering breath and worked himself further down the senator’s length, going in slow, small increments and easing into the aching stretch against the walls of his ass. He felt another burst of twisted pride when he finally bottomed out, the resulting half-restrained groan from the senator making his cock twitch, _and fuck_ , he was already getting hard again. He didn’t even know he was capable of rebounding so quickly. 

“Answer me honestly, Alexander. Are you _quite sure_ you’ve done this before? You’re so tight. I’m concerned I’m going to hurt you.”

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled into his shoulder, feeling how warm his face was where it touched the senator’s neck. 

“Look at me, Alexander.” That stern tone again. He pulled his face up from where he had been hiding, bit at his lower lip as he worked up the ability to speak without breaking eye contact.

“Yes, sir.” His predatory smile widened, almost imperceptibly. “I have.”

“I’m not sure.” He shifted his hips, jostling his cock inside of Alexander and eliciting a broken gasp. “I better not find out you’re lying to me.”

“ _Fuck_ , I’m not. I promise I’m not.” The words were coming out breathy now, the desperate spiral of arousal mixed with threat a dangerous combination that was fogging his thoughts into incoherency.

The senator's face twisted in a cruel grin, fingers digging deeper where they gripped in at his skin. “Watch your language, Alexander.” The senator pulled him down more firmly against his lap, again shifting the length inside of him, changing up the angle at which he was pressing inside. Alexander bit his lip to stifle the worst of the breathless moan. “Now, if you truly know what you’re doing, go ahead and make me feel good, my boy. _Show me_ that you know what you’re doing.”

And _god_ that cocksure challenge was the right one, because Alexander couldn’t take the thought of _anyone_ doubting him. He mustered all of the defiant confidence he had and transformed it into something resembling control. Took a breath and lifted off of the senator’s lap, felt the pull in his thighs as he maintained eye contact, technically still obeying instructions, but the way he didn’t shy away from the heat there felt almost like rebellion. When he dropped back down, he let out a low groan, intentionally drawing it out and grinding up against the other man. Felt a spark of meager power again when he saw Senator Laurens’s tongue dart out just briefly to wet his lower lip. 

He tossed his hair over his shoulder, threw his head back and relaxed into the pattern of it. Lifted up, dropped back down. Still a little bit too much every time. Too much stretch, too much throbbing in his groin, too much shame flushing his cheeks. But it was okay. More than _okay_ honestly. It was a distraction from everything else, from the monotonous day to day that had taken over his summer here in DC, from his past back on St. Croix, from his constant insecurity over his outsider status here in this world of politics, from the trouble that seemed to follow him wherever he went. 

It didn’t even occur to him that this was just a whole new kind of trouble.

He secretly relished in the way the senator’s composure was breaking down by degrees the longer he worked at him. It was almost as if for every ounce of control the man lost, Alexander gained it back. A transfer, a balance, as if there was a finite amount of power available here and the only way to obtain any was to reach out and take it. 

He rarely saw the man _without_ his sense of perfectly composed discipline. In fact, one of the only times he had seen him slip was that morning, that phone call as he came back from lunch. He filed the realization away for later. Some tidbit that he could perhaps use to his advantage. See if he couldn’t find out _exactly_ what made the senator tick. 

Perhaps sensing that his mind was elsewhere, Senator Laurens used his strength to maneuver Alexander, shifting his hips and dragging him back down, hitting at a different angle and– _shit_. He felt sparks light up along his body, was worried for a moment he’d lose his balance and fall right off the chair. The moan that slipped past his lips was absolutely obscene. 

At the noise, the senator gripped his hips tight and held him perfectly still, causing Alexander to whine low and needy at the loss of movement. “You need to be quieter, my boy. I may have sent my staff home, but that won’t matter if others can hear you all the way at the other end of the hall.”

_Right. Because they weren’t the only ones in this building. There were countless politicians and their teams working here, and politics was hardly the type of job that ceased operations outside the typical nine to five business hours._

Alexander bit at his lip, ducked his head to rest at the crease of the man’s shoulder again. Buried his face in the stiff material of his suit jacket. Once he felt properly restrained, he ground down against the senator’s lap, feeling the tip of his erection just nick his prostate and jolting a little at the feeling. 

The senator’s answering low, throaty growl sent another rush low in Alexander’s abdomen, and he buried his whimper, sure that he wouldn’t be permitted to come a _second_ time. The generosity he was shown so far surely had its limits. 

It seemed to take an impossibly long time, Senator Laurens’s stamina clearly stronger than Alexander’s own, and perhaps that was an extension of all the restraint and control that he exercised in so many areas of life, but even a man like him couldn’t last forever. Alexander could tell when he was getting close to the edge, his breathing speeding up, coming out in small pants and grunts. Despite the aching soreness in his thighs, Alexander doubled down in his efforts, desperate to finish things. Wanted– no _needed_ – to break him down to the one absolute moment of surrender that even _Senator fucking Laurens_ couldn’t avoid. 

And then, finally, he felt fingers digging in so tightly he was sure they would bruise the skin, clawing at his back and holding him still– holding him down– for that warm rush of seed as he let out a filthy groan. Alexander did his best to help drive the sensation home, clenched around him, feeling the insistent throb inside his ass as the man spent. Couldn’t ignore his own cock’s answering stiffness, aching with the need for more as his body tightened and twitched against the hold around him, but he didn’t allow himself even close to the precipice. Didn’t dare. 

After a minute of stillness that was both uncomfortable and a welcome reprieve from the constant stimulation of being maneuvered up and down the man’s erection, Senator Laurens brought a hand down to tap at the outside of his thigh. “Up, Alexander.” 

He huffed a sigh at the command, absolutely itching to spit back some retort about how he wasn’t a fucking dog, but kept the words stubbornly at bay. He raised up onto his knees, wincing a little as the sudden emptiness as his muscles readjusted. Went to lower himself into a more comfortable position again, but Senator Laurens stopped him with a hand at his hip. “No, no. Stand up.” He just laughed at the exhausted, exasperated look Alexander gave him. “You’ll make a mess of my pants like that,” he noted, reaching behind him and giving his ass a pointed swat. 

Alexander breathed a quiet whimper at the impact, but maneuvered himself off of the chair and back onto his feet, keenly aware of how completely exposed he still was as the senator tucked himself away once again. 

He glanced down at the naked boy in front of him, now fully hard again, and shook his head in contented amusement. “You are insatiable, Alexander.”

The air conditioning was prickling Alexander's bare skin now, raising goosebumps along his arms, and he took a shuddering breath as he stood there on display. “I’m sorry, sir.” He _wasn’t,_ but figured the unnecessary apology would be a nice touch. Squirmed as the senator continued to run his gaze so insistently over his body. 

“Do you want to touch yourself?”

The breath he sucked in sounded sharp to his own ears as he nodded his head in desperation. He had been positive there was no way in hell this night was finishing off with his own satisfaction. “Yes, sir.” He swallowed against the rasping dryness in his throat. “Please. I need–”

“What you _need_ ,” he interrupted, the words cruel and cutting. “Is to learn restraint.” Alexander felt his heart sink as a sob caught in his throat. _Fuck._

“Get dressed, Alexander.”

“Sir, _please_.” He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes now, too wrung dry from the activities of the night and how easily the senator had dangled that hope in front of him only to snatch it away.

“Show me you can keep yourself in check, my boy, and you won’t have to wait as long as last time.”

He blinked a couple of times, feeling the tears belatedly fall down his cheeks. “Sir?”

“Come check in with me after my nine o’clock meeting tomorrow morning, and we’ll see what we can do about giving you some relief.”

A creeping sense of fear trickled up his spine. They shouldn’t be doing this. They shouldn’t be doing _any_ of it, but especially not during the day when anyone could walk in or hear them or just draw assumptions based on an intern being alone in a senator’s office for too long a period of time.

But he wasn’t going to say no. _Couldn’t._ He needed this. Needed the release, needed the connection, needed the influence, needed the fucked up intimacy of it. He turned around to start tugging back on his clothing, still piled on the desk, one discarded item at a time. When he finished, looking if not professional, then at least _acceptable_ , he turned back around, unsure what to do. Senator Laurens was still watching him, and the perceptive scrutiny of that gaze never failed to set Alexander completely off balance. 

“Before you come in tomorrow,” he said, faintest hint of amusement underlying the more formal tone his voice had taken on. “Drop this off at the dry cleaners for me, would you? It seems to have gotten a bit of a stain from where your mess of a face was so carelessly pressed up against my shoulder.” He stood from the chair, and Alexander was aware with far too much clarity considering how completely blurry his existence felt that it was the first time Senator Laurens had stood up all damn night. Shrugged out of his suit jacket and held it out expectantly. 

For just a moment, Alexander balked at the intentional power play. The reminder that even after all of this, he was still just an intern. That the senator had the power to order him around, ask him to perform the most menial of tasks, and that Alexander was required to say yes. A reminder of his place in this twisted game, no doubt. His face grew warm as he took the couple of steps to grab the jacket, draped it over his arm without a word. “And Alexander, you’ll probably want to wash up before you head home. You look like an absolute wreck.” 

Alexander turned on his heel, desperate to get out of that room before he could acquire any further hits to his ego. “Goodnight, sir,” he muttered as he got to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, back for more, are you?
> 
> Thanks for reading more of my depravity!
> 
> Leave some comments down below please!
> 
> Come yell over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls
> 
> As always, thank you to @my_deer_friend for encouraging me in this nonsense


End file.
